onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jademing
Welcome Jademing Eating is it me or are you eating for too long??? XDXD Swimswimfruit 19:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Too bad we have like 6 hours difference XD Swimswimfruit 05:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So will you come later on the chat? Swimswimfruit 17:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Notice that your talk page is only me XD now come to chat!!!! Swimswimfruit 19:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) when will you come to the chat? I hope not when i leave!!!! Swimswimfruit 18:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) So to keep up the daily invitaion,I hereby Invie thou to the chat Swimswimfruit 21:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Scumbag Jade,Invites swim to chat and is not there......(you're not a scumbag!!!!!!!!!)Swimswimfruit 18:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm teribly sorry jade swan,but it just happens that i saw your message just as i was closingup my pc so sorry XD Tommorow!! Death note Hey um jade, in the chat I found the death note, and I wrote your name in it. I'm sorry but you are dead. BAN_KAI!!! Dien Negation! (D.N=death note) too bad,but your own shinigami betrayed you to save jathy(lol) swan No need No need for the thanks. I am just watching your back''(sexual harassment, don't tell swim)'' just how Panda watched mine. All these things that I am telling you were the exact same thing she told me when I made same mistakes as you. One day you will too tell somebody the same likes XDXD the wheel of fate spins around. -- 01:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) So this is how the Straw Hat gets passed around, from one to another... - AY - 01:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I mean how Panda told (passed) something to MDM and now MDM pass it to you, which later you said may pass to some newbie, hence the Straw Hat gets passed around. Thus for now, Panda=Roger, MDM=Shanks, you=Luffy, hohoho... I kinda forgot to sign off there, too quick a click, no reply needed here - AY - 02:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) quick question. just a quick guestion? Are you stalking me, since almost everywhere I show up editing, you show up several hours later. lol. Just kinding about the whole stalking bit, I just noticed that you seem to follow me quite a bit, which makes us seem like a tag team, I do the character tables and you do the summaries. Since we are both new to editing, we might be able to help one another out, so if you need any help, be free to ask. btw: I am not new to editing just to wikia. (OnePieceNation 23:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC)) I am not following you, you have just simplely overtaking me, because you are way to impatient and only make very tiny edits. When I had to redo three character tables in their entirety since the retard who added them made tables with full links http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_138 in stead of normal quick links like chapter 138.(OnePieceNation 16:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC)) PS: you can't hide anything {editwise} from me. to me changing summaries and adding them seems very tiring, however some chapter like chapter 138 are in dire need of them, because that summary is just made by some illiterate person. PS: If you don't know a word always look it up. (OnePieceNation 16:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC)) welcome back. your back, I''m glad. (OnePieceNation 23:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC))'' watching movie all day'' well that must have been fun. All I do at school is study. (OnePieceNation 01:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC))' I see you are busy again, trying to catch up. How long do you think it will take you to get ahead of me once again. (OnePieceNation 01:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC)) that is quick it almost seems you are in a hurry. Besides the point this is my 1000th edit. I finally made it. (OnePieceNation 01:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC)) re:List 96-200, 231-318, 441-527. It's gone down a little since Rici's editing tourney, but the bulk of them still need to be written. 01:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC)